Le souffle court
by Alinore
Summary: Il arrive quelque chose de terrible à un membre de l'équipe. Comment Gibbs et les autres le gèrent-ils ? Attention Spoilers NCIS saison6 et 7 et NCIS : Los Angeles 1x09. Fic basée sur la relation Gibbs/Ziva


_Scène supplémentaire au 1x09 de NCIS Los Angeles. (spoilers NCIS saison 6 et 7, NCIS L.A saison 1)  
_

_Bien que ça n'ait quasi rien à voir avec le spin-off, Cette scène se situe peu avant la fin de l'épisode : en résumé, Abby a été envoyée à Los Angeles pour traquer un dangereux psychopathe, dont elle est la seule à avoir soupçonné l'existence... Celui-ci l'enlève. Gibbs et son équipe prennent l'avion pour L.A. _

* * *

Ziva respirait profondément. Et lentement. Très lentement. Elle faisait appel à tout son self-control d'officier expérimenté du Mossad. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bénissait son entraînement de Kiddon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret à ses coéquipiers. Chacun occupait un siège assez distant des autres : Tony et Tim devant elle, de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Gibbs, loin derrière, invisible.

MacGee était livide. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait le mal des transports. Ziva le savait proche – très proche - d'Abby. Il se maîtrisait plutôt bien et seules sa pâleur et ses mains aux articulations toutes blanches, crispées sur les accoudoirs, trahissaient sa peur.

Tony avait – grâce au ciel - fini par la fermer ! Depuis le décollage du G5 gracieusement prêté par le F.B.I, il avait parlé, parlé, parlé à les étourdir. Multipliant les références débiles et horribles à tous les films policiers traitant de _serial killer_. Avec les détails les plus _gore. _Même si, intellectuellement, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une manière infantile, stupide et particulièrement inefficace de faire face, elle n'en pouvait plus..

Elle avait répertorié pendant plusieurs minutes les diverses manières possibles qu'elle avait de le descendre, selon différents critères. Plus ou moins proprement. Plus ou moins douloureusement. Et toutes sans dépressuriser l'avion. « _Seven »_ avait été la référence de trop. Elle envisageait sérieusement de mettre en oeuvre la dix-huitième option, d'une élégante simplicité, quand un bruit très sec l'avait ramenée à l'instant présent.

Ouch ! Cette tape à l'arrière du crâne avait certainement fait très mal. C'était une version brutale des claques habituellement assez amicales de Gibbs. Tony avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à protester. Et l'avait refermée sous le regard glacé. L'ex-Marine, surgi sans bruit, avait regagné sa place tout à l'arrière de l'avion. Sans un mot.

Gibbs. Comme d'habitude, il gérait le stress et l'angoisse à sa façon. Mutique. Froide. Et solitaire. Il avait pourtant d'une pression sur l'épaule réconforté MacGee. Effleuré le cou de Ziva, qui immédiatement s'était sentie un peu moins mal. Elle supposait que frapper Tony était également une sorte d'encouragement.

Mais lui ? Qui le soutenait ?

Bon sang ! C'était Abby qui avait disparu, kidnappée par un tueur cinglé. Piégée... on ne savait où. Et il était à des milliers de kilomètres. Démuni. Impuissant. De quoi devenir fou. pourtant il ne s'était pas départi de son calme. Même si elle avait vu la tension qui l'habitait dans la rigidité de son maintien, dans ses épaules tendues, dans les muscles saillants de ses avant-bras.

Ziva arrivait à peine à penser. Ne voulait pas imaginer ce que serait l'avenir s'ils perdaient Abby. Alors, que serait-ce pour Gibbs? Elle savait à quel point il tenait à Abby. A quel point il l'aimait. Toute la tendresse dont était capable cet homme si réservé, si pudique, se manifestait chaleureusement et sans masque avec la jeune scientifique. Si elle-même n'avait pas eu une relation si particulière avec l'Agent Senior de l'équipe, elle aurait été presque… jalouse. Elle enviait son amie de pouvoir sans contrainte l'éteindre quand elle était bouleversée, ou heureuse, ou inquiète... Ou simplement quand elle en avait envie. Certes, Abby avait un tempérament nettement plus câlin et démonstratif que le sien... Elle avait expérimenté, bien trop rarement, la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle. La force douce de sa grande main enveloppant son crâne. Son souffle près de son oreille. Ses mots rares, plus souvent ironiques que tendres, mais chuchotés d'une voix presque caressante.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui servir de belles paroles réconfortantes, banales, vides de sens. Mais le désir qu'elle avait de l'aider était presque douloureux. Au risque d'être rejetée – et elle se souvenait avec effroi de cette souffrance-là -, elle quitta sa place pour l'arrière de la carlingue.

Elle ne voyait de lui que sa nuque rasée et son dos raidi. Nul doute que, malgré sa discrétion, il l'avait entendue. Il fixait ostensiblement le hublot. Elle renonça presque tant ce corps-là lui hurlait de foutre le camp. Et se figea, les yeux soudain plissés par la concentration. La main gauche de Gibbs reposait sur sa cuisse. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ces traces sur ses articulations. Des écorchures rouges, qui suintaient encore un peu. Elle serra les dents, retenant un gémissement. Ceci expliquait le creux de la paroi métallique près du cockpit. Un violent coup de poing s'était-elle dit plus tôt, machinalement. Elle inspira à fond. S'avança prudemment. S'assit près de lui. Attendit quelques secondes.

Rien. Pas un mouvement si menu soit-il, relevant qu'il reconnaissait – acceptait ? - sa présence. Ou la refusait. Encore une inspiration profonde... Cet homme était en granit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne le laisserait pas tout seul. Même s'il ne voulait pas de son aide ou de celle de quiconque. Il pouvait l'éjecter, la frapper, ou nier son existence.

S'il voulait. Si seulement ça le soulageait.

Tout. Il pouvait tout faire, tout dire. Elle serait d'accord.

Rien de ce qu'elle lui donnerait ne serait à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Il avait sauvé sa peau là-bas, en Somalie. Et, ici en Amérique, sauvé bien plus que sa vie.

Elle expira. Doucement. Longtemps. Elle avait pourtant fait beaucoup de choses plus difficiles dans le passé. Mais ça... Enfin, hésitante, timide, elle effleura les phalanges meurtries.

La large main se décrispa. Un tout petit peu. Alors, avec d'infinies précautions, plus délicatement que si elle devait éviter un détecteur de mouvement ou désamorcer une bombe, Ziva lia ses doigts fins à ceux de Gibbs. Gibbs ! Son patron, son ancre au milieu de la tempête. L'homme à qui elle avait osé dire un jour qu'il était « ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un père ». Elle inclina la tête. Lentement. Jusqu'à ce que sa joue repose sur l'épaule solide. Elle goûta la caresse rugueuse du tweed, l'odeur de pluie emportée de Washington, mêlée à celle, reconnaissable entre toutes, de cet homme-là.

Etait-ce l'altitude, la pressurisation, son imagination ? Un faible soupir flotta dans l'air, chatouilla son ouïe.

Le corps près du sien se détendit sensiblement. Un léger mouvement. Une haleine chaude près de sa tempe. Un murmure rauque à peine audible. Elle se pelotonna plus près, séchant sur sa veste la larme unique qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle souffla doucement :

- De rien.


End file.
